mystery love
by thugafactionv1
Summary: the love for one grows stronger but is kept hidden- trish stratus, JOhn cena. mattAmy, Jeff, and many more
1. the starts

disclaimer- I own nothing now until the story develops and i make up characters is it does develop.

He sat there just staring. His green eyes wondering the people next him. his blue hair falling out of place covering his eyes. His lips dry formed in a frown. I wonder what he's thinking about. I'm not paying attention to my friends at the table i'm zoning out into his eyes trying to read him, but they look like they are going to cry. 

He's holding back something but what. He looks my way I turn my head hoping he didn't see me staring. I heard a chair pull out. "Shit" I murmerd to myself he saw me. I hear footsteps not to far I close my eyes and wish they wont stop but my wish didn't come true. They stop and so does my heart I stare down at the table glance to the left side. 

I see a pair of adidas sandals taping as the blue jeans sway with the movement. I sigh as i'm relived its not him its Chris. I look up to see his Fozzy t-shirt as he gets a grin on his face as he sees me lift my head up. He pulls out a chair and sits next to me. I give him a little smile.

He puts his arm around Steph his girlfriend of two years. I hear the group get into anther conversation as I glance over to the table he's sitting at. 

He wasn't there he must have left while Chris came over. I wonder where he went. I want to go search but I don't want people to know my true feeling for Jeff Hardy. 

I loose my train of thought as I hear my name being called. I look over and see Amy waving her hands in my face trying to get my attention. I hear her say my name one last time "Trish" she sighed

ok good? should I keep writing? please review. thanks

yours truly crystal

yours truly this life


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer- I own nothing now until the story develops and i make up characters is it does develop. The songs used in this chapter are not mine 

sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I had finals and I went to N.Y to meet wrestlers and I've been busy well here's the next chapter and I'm on summer vacation so I can update a lot if you guys want me to continue thanks for the reviews

i turn my head and sigh " what's wrong you haven't said a word since the car ride here" Amy asked. " nothings wrong I'm just thunkin" i laughed " well don't think so hard you might end up in the hospital" Amy replied as everyone at the table started laughing. "want some sun block for that burn" Chris (Jericho) asked. before i could say my comeback Matt(hardy) came up to the table " hey ya'll" he said. " hey jimmy legs" i teased "oh yeah Trish Vince wants to talk to you" he said putting his arm around Amy. " ok thanks Matt, cya guys oh and Chris" "yeah" he said as he looked up from Steph " pay backs a bitch" i laughed as i walked away.

I walked down the hall to Vince's office when i hear a light strumming of a guitar i stopped and looked in the room it was Jeff. his eyes where closes just playing a sweet sound he started signing " The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth Tell me that we belong together dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above" his voice is just so beautiful i could listen to him all day but its stopped i started to walk away like I wasn't there , but i heard " Trish" being called.

I walked into his locker room with my head downs causing my hair to hide my face so he could see me blushing. I hear his soft southern voice say " hey". He walks over to me I can feel my heart begin to beat faster and slower at the same time he's the only one that can do that. I see his black converse sneakers . he lifts my chin up so we are looking into each others eyes. his hand traces my cheek down to my chin. is he going to kiss me I thought but my thought was changed when I heard his say "Trish what's wrong" my heart fell into pieces. I felt my eyes start to water I had to leave I couldn't let him see me cry. I take his hand off my face and place it on his heart and run off. 

"Trish" I heard him yell as I got closer and closer to the divas locker room. I open the door to find Stacy ( keibler) on the phone * probably with her mom* I thought. I went over to the bench in the far corner and just laid down and closed my eyes. i hear the door open I know its Amy I can hear hr cd player blaring, her and her rock I laughed to myself in my head. this time the words could actually be understood and I listened to the words " close my eyes let the whole thing pass me by there is no time to waste asking why". I wish I could do just that but i cant i love him to much. 

" hey Amy" Stacy said hanging up her cell. " hey girl what's up" Amy responded " uh well how do i put this I think I well I know I like j..

who does Stacy like? what will Amy think? will Jeff find Trish? 

please read and review should I keep going?


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer- don't own nothing 

I wont be able to update for a few days im going on vacation but im going to be writing a lot more in the car and when I get home ill post it .thanks for the reviews. 

I met Kevin Nash, stone cold Steve Austin , hbk, TRISH, goldberg, hhh, ric flair

" Jeff" my heart stopped did Stacy just say she liked Jeff. " No way, Stacy he is so not your type" Amy said. " I know but that's what makes me like him even more" she sighed back just thinking off him made her get chills. " I thought you had Andrew (test) were going out" Amy said as she put her c.d. player away. " We were but lets just say he cheated and fail my test" Stacy explained. Amy laughed a little then said " sorry chica"

I just sat there shocked my heart wasn't beating my mind was racing but I just laid there. Amy noticed me in the corner " hey Trish " she yelled. I didn't answer her and the next thing I know I'm getting hit with something. Amy started to through her ring gear at me I started to laugh. " Ah there's the Trish I know" Amy said walking over to me. " You always now how to make people laugh" I told her. "Well see I know how to but you are just funny". There was along pause. " So what's been bugging you girl I know you are done and I don't ask how I just know"

" Well *** **sighs* there's this guy that I like a lot , but I dought that he likes me and my friend wants him to but she isnt afraid to tell him" before Amy could say anything Stacy spoke " Trish I'm sorry I know how ya' feel, cuz me and tor (Wilson) wanted the same guy and she got him first" 

" Yeah I remember that fight" Amy laughed. I just sat there not responding. There was a knock at the door. " I'll get it " Amy said " oh hi Vince" " hi Amy is Trish in here I need to speak with her". Shit I never went to his office I said to myself. " Yeah hold on" Amy said 

What does Vince want? 

What does Stacy do? 

Does Jeff like Stacy? 


	4. chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in life forever but I'm off for the summer and can update a lot more and thanks for the reviews

Jeff pov. 

*She's got be in here* I thought to myself as I knocked on the divas locker room. "Jeff" I look up and see legs at first then I come face to face with Stacy. "uh" scratches head " is Trish in there" I asked. " Oh Trish, *sighs* she went to go talk to Vince" Stacy said . "Thanks legs" I said 

Stacy pov. 

I love it when he calls me legs. " Well c-ya later then" he said walking away. " Wait" I said he turned around and smiles I lost my train of thought. " Yes" he says " well I was uh wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me after tonight's show" I said as my cheeks tun bright red. " Yeah, ill meet you here at eleven" he said. ' Yeah eleven a clock " I said biting my lip. " hardy your on in five" a crew man said. " C-ya legs" "bye Jeff" 

Trish pov. 

In Vince's office 

" I'm sorry I didn't show up I just" I was cut off in mid sentence " its ok Trish I just needed to ask you a question about tonight's show" Vince assured me. " Ok what's up" I sad getting comfortable in the chair. " Well Trish, how do I put this, Trish your moving to Smackdown!" Vince said looking up form his papers. " Why" was the only thing that escaped my lips. " They need more Diva's over there". " Vince they are all tna and I don't want to go back to that, you know I would do almost anything for this company, but Vince I came this far and I don't want to throw it all away" I explained. 

" Good" he replied. " Good" I asked back with a confused face my eyebrows up my head tilted. " Yes good because Trish you have just shown me that you are ready for bigger and better thing's" " Wow Vince thank you so much, so what I am I doing tonight" I asked. "Nothing just have your match with Nora( Molly Holly) and next week your character will evolve" Vince said. " Thank you Vince" I said as I stepped out in to the hall and head back to the Diva's locker room." Good match Trish" nor said to me once I got behind the curtain and I said the same to her. 

Diva's Locker room

" Amy have you seen my cell" I yelled to her in the shower. " Yeah, I used it to call Matt" " I thought he was here" I asked. " He was but him and the smackdown! people had a house show to go too" Amy said as she stepped out of the shower only in a towel with her red hair-soaking wet dripping to the floor. There was a knock at the door I looked at Amy and she just pointed to the towel and I laughed and walked to the door. I open the door to find ….

Ok that's it for now I gotta get ready to eat dinner so should I keep writing or should I just put this piece of crap in the trash. Please review if you want me to keep writing or to tell me that this story suxs Thanks


	5. chapter 5

Again I don't own anything thanks for the reviews I wrote this last night at three in the morning so if its not goof witch I think it is tell me and ill fix it or suttin 

"Jeff" I sigh. " Hi Trish" he sad " umm about before I want to" "Trish its ok you don't need to apologize but whatever it is that's bothering you I'm here for you ok". " Thanks Jeff that means a lot, so is that all you wanted Jeff" I replied. " Well I didn't come here to tell you that I came to" he was cut off by Amy " Trish who is at the door" " its Jeff " " tell him I said hi" " ok Amy" I said as I rolled my eyes.

Jeff's pov.

She looks so cute when she rolls her eyes she's so snap out of it Jeff I thought to myself

Trish pov.

" Amy says hi" " yeah I heard her but why cant she come see me and tell me herself" he asked. " She just got out of the shower and you know Amy" I laughed and surprisingly he did to* I just love his laugh * I thought to myself. " So you were saying Jeff" " well didn't come here to tell you that I came" once again he was interrupted but this time it was Stacy " Jeff" she called out and ran into his arms. " Hey Jeff are you ready to go" Stacy asked as I looked on in confusion " sure am legs, cya Trish" he said " bye Trish cya in the morning".

My eyes start to water as I take one last glance at Jeff holding Stacy's hand. I went back into the locker room grabbed my bags yelled by to Amy in the bathroom. I ran down the hallway looking for the exit* I don't want anyone to see me cry* I thought to myself as I bumped into someone and fell right to the floor. " Sorry" I said keeping my head down and grabbing my bags. " No let me get those for you" I look up to see John Cena. " It's ok I got it" I said as I placed my bad over my shoulder trying not to scream out in pain but I failed he must have seen my facial expressions and said " at least let me help you carry them to your car and on the way there you can explain why tears are running down your beautiful face that already glistens without water". I was about to walk away but his words were just so comforting now. I nodded my head yes as he grabbed my bags and headed out the door.

The walk was short and silent when he finished putting bags in my mustang he turned to me and he had a hurt expression in his eyes. " Alright you haven't said a word since we bumped into each other and you look like you are about to break down once I leave" that was it, the breaking point I just started to ball my eyes out and I didn't care if john saw me cry I just couldn't keep it in any longer. John didn't say a word he just pulled me into his arms and comforted me.

Between my sniffles I asked " why are you doing this we barley know each other". He simply replied " knowing is one thing caring is another, a girl like you shouldn't be left to cry she should be left to shine" there was a long pause. " Come on I'll go get Amy and tell her to drive you to the hotel you cant drive like this I would take you but I know a girl needs her girl" he said as he grabbed my hand and tried to walk. " No, you can drive me" I said as he looked at me the starts were glistening the moon was shining I was so romantic he leaned in to my face I all most pushed him but stopped he wasn't trying to kiss me he just wiped my tears away. He didn't try to take advantage of me " like I said you deserve to shine". I shivered and just like that he took of his baby blue Sean John sweatshirt and gave it to me and opened my door. As he shut it I the sweatshirt on and it smelt so good I smiled. " There's something that's worth more than a thousand words" john said is. " What is" I asked as he pulled out on to the main road. " Your smile. I smirked a little and closed my eyes and put my head against the window as I heard John searching the radio stations for something good. Then he stopped and listened to the last couple minutes of " shake your tail feather" by P.Diddy and Nelly. I wiped my tears away from my eyes as I heard " magic stick" come on the radio. I gained a smile as I heard John singing he sounded so cute he really takes his rap seriously. I sat up and he looked at me and smiled as I started to sing with him in the last verse- "

Now put your face in it

  
I know you sprung off in your tongue, I know you tastin it

  
(Sex ain't a race) But I have a thug nigga breakin records

  
And the time is (one minute, six seconds)

  
(Magic stick) I got the magic bop

  
HAVE THAT ASS TRICKIN AFTER ONE BACK SHOT

  
(The gifts, the ice, I like that a lot)

  
The minks, the leathers, the CL drop"

Alright there's another chapter hope ya liked it please review

What will happen when Trish and john get to the hotel?

What will happened on Jeff and Stacy's date? 


	6. chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews! 

Again I don't own anything unless I make something up in the near chapters if there are more chapters. 

Trish pov 

I sigh and look around and see that I'm in a hotel room in a bed. " How the hell did I get here" I aid to myself as I sat up to see that all of my bags and other belongings were in the room as well. I turned to the phone to see if anyone had called but instead I fond a piece of paper. I grabbed it and got in Indian style and read it

Trish-

I know you must be thinking how the hell did you get where you are. I didn't want to wake you because you look so sweet when you sleep. So I hollad at Steph and got what room you would be staying in and she was a couple doors down at 230 so she left the door open form e so I brought your bags up then you up. When I placed you down it had looked like an angel just fell from the sky.

Word life \mm/ John Cena 

I was in total awe I can't believe out off all people that John Cena would do this. I went to my bad so I could get my pj's on where there was a knock at my door. " Who knows I'm here" I thought to myself. I open the door to find Steph. " Hey" she said " hi Steph what's up" I ask " well a bunch of us are bored as hell and the hotel bar just closed so we are going out to this club called Ice so do you want to go". " Mmm I don't know Steph, I mean I'm kind of tired and" " come on it will be fun" " alright ill go, ill meet you in the lobby at 12". *What have I got myself into* I thought to myself. 

About ten minutes later I was all set to go I had my hair pulled back into a high ponytail and some left down and I curled two pieces and let them shape my face. I had on y black shirt that showed my curves and out of the two buttons I only let one undone so I didn't look like a tramp and my new pair of dickie's from Pacific Sun that Amy made me get and I had to add my own little touch so I put on my Stratus Faction belt I made myself. I walked out the door but before I shut it I ran back in and spread some Tommy Girl on me and I could never leave anywhere without it my Jeff necklace. I laughed at myself at how corn I was. 

I walked into the lobby to find Jeff and Stacy making out. Right then and there tears started to fall. I ran to the elevator and pressed the button until the door opened. I pressed floor three and once it got there I ran down the hall in find of my room but when I took the corner I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I look up to see Reebok Classic's, baggy Tommy Hilfiger(sp) shorts and a Indiana throwback jersey it was John. 

" Trish what's wrong " " nothing-just nothing" I said as he helped me back up. " If its nothing then why are you crying" " because life is just so f*cked". " Man look at you getting worked up what oh yeah over nothing I think you could use a drink" he said as he ran his finger up and down pointing me out. I laughed and thought * it's so weird how John can make my feelings just disappears*. " I mean look at you girl all dressed up just to be stressed" john said trying to rap. " Oh no that won't fly with me honey, so come on Steph and some other people are going to" " Ice" I said. 

" Yeah how did you know" he asked raising his eyebrows. " That's where I was headed, but then shit happened". " Well lets flush that shit and lets get the party started" he started signing Pink. We got to the lobby and saw Steph, Chris, Amy, Matt, Torrie, Pete (Billy Kidman) and Brock. " Yo where's Spanky" John said putting his hat backwards. " He couldn't make it he got pretty messed up during his match with Shannon" Brock explained. I saw Amy give me a look a look like we need to talk so I said " I have to go to the lady's room be right back". " I'll go with you" Amy and Torrie said at the same time. Steph laughed and said " I'll go to". The guys looked at each other and said " women" and all started to laugh.

Lady's room

" Ok Amy what's up" I ask as I lift myself up onto the counter while Steph and Torrie check their hair and make up while Amy sits on the pot. " What's up with you and John is more like it" Amy said. " Yeah what is up with you and John" Torrie said. " God I'm with him for no more than four hours max and something's up" I say. " Yeah something's up, he brought you to the hotel and put you in your room" Steph said. " HE brought you here" Amy said as she walked out of the stall. " Yeah, big deal it was just a ride" I sighed. " Yeah a ride that has not come to a complete stop" Torrie said. " Yeah Torrie's right" Amy said. 

" Guys he's just a friend I think" I said as I was walking to the door. " You think!" They all say very load as I walked out back into the lobby.

Jeff's Pov.

" Stacy" I say "yeah Jeff" she said as she got settled in her hotel room that she is sharing with the unaware Trish. " Um I don't know how to put this" 

What is Jeff trying to say? 

What is going to happen at the club?

Trish thinks Cena's just a friend whatssssup wit dat? 

Please review and anything is welcome good or bad. Tell me what you think and if I should keep going. 

~ Crystal~


	7. chapter 7

Thanks for the feedback!

Jeff Pov. 

"Put what Jeff" Stacy asked." I'm thinking about leaving wrestling" there I said it. " Jeff why would you want to leave". " Because Stacy I just think there's more to life, I know this is my dream, but I put my whole life into it and I want to find out what I missing now". " Jeff how long have you felt this way" Stacy asked as she came over to the bed that I was laying on and snuggled up to me. Her hair was up it reveled her beautiful brown eyes and her face structure. " Awhile now leg's and my heart it's just not beating". " I can change that" she said as I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

" What" " Just you trying to be all-seductive". " Sorry". " Don't be you looked cute well you always do and you cant make my heart beat because you stop it just thinking of you let alone seeing or being with you". "Awe Jeff" she then kissed me with her soft lips. They tasted like watermelon. "Mm is that watermelon" I ask as I nibble on her bottom lip. " Yeah" she said as she pulled away and bit the bottom of her lip. " My favorite". " Want to watch a movie". " Sure, but I would rather watch you". " Shut up Jeff" she said as she playfully slapped my arm. 

Trish Pov at the club 

" Hey Trish" I hear and turn around to see Torrie. We are great friends, but Amy and me are best friends we are like sisters. " Yeah" I shout back over the load music. " Are you ok, you don't look so good". " I'm alright I guess I'm like feeling nothing, nothing at all" I said as Torrie nodded her head and walked back to out table. My sight started to get blurry and next thing I knew I passed out. 

Amy Pov

" Oh my god" a girl screeched. " Girls this day's, she probably just saw some teenybopper" John said as he took a sip of his Budweiser as everyone else laughed. "Help" someone screamed. " Shit someone's hurt" Chris said as we all ran to see who it is. As I run to where all the commotion was I put my hand up to my moth in total shock there I saw on the dance floor Trish looking like she had over dosed on something. She had sweat running down her face she was twitching.

I couldn't move or anything I look over to John and I could have sworn he had a tear running down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. He bent down and picked Trish up as Brock yelled " someone call 911". I started to cry and it 's not me to cry.

John Pov.

I picked Trish up and said " we got to get her out of here now" as I picked her up and started walking to the door my eyes contacted with Amy's and I told her it was going to be ok she just couldn't take it and went to Torrie and Steph as I ran out of ICE( lol he ran out of ice sorry bored) with Brock, Chris, Pete, close behind as the girls all watched in shock and horror. 

It was poring outside the street lights were out and the only light was the lighting striking. There was one big lighting strike it lit up the whole parking lot and my eyes too. " Come on Trish wake up please" I said as I brought her to my chest rocking her. "Please Trish". 

The ambulance took her away and left me here in the parking lot drenched. I got on my knee's " God please let her live I'm on my knee's begging" I yelled. " Please" I said softly. I closed my eyes and saw Trish in my arms soaked and unconscious I didn't even know if she was breathing. I saw her blonde locks drenched looking like she just got out of a shower, her mascara running her pale face. I opened my eyes I couldn't take it anymore of it. I was still on knees as I began to cry it blended in with the rain. " Please let her live please" I sighed to myself. 

Is Trish ok? 

Will anyone call Jeff to tell him about Trish? 

Why did john care so much? 

All to come soon if you want me to keep writing please review good or bad is welcome. 

~crystal~


	8. chapter 8

****

thanks for the feedback! The poem in this part of the story is mine so don't take it thanks.

Hospital John Cena Pov

As Brock parked the Ford Extrusion I jumper out of it and ran in to the hospital. " Trish Stratus" I said out of breath. " Are you family sir" the women at the front desk asked. I looked at her name tag " Jen, please just tell me Trish Stratus's room please". She looked me in the eye and said " I'm sorry sir , but I can only tell family members her condition". " Mother f*cker I want to see her please" I snapped I couldn't take it anymore. I'm just picturing Trish all hooked up to wires and machines and her heart monitor slowly moving. I feel a ape on my shoulder I turn to come face to face with a security guard " Sir you are going to have to wait in the waiting room until visiting hours". I look at him and think sh*t I can take him on but I simply nodded my head and walked to the waiting room.

When i got there my heart melted. I saw Amy , Trish's best friend balled up in a chair crying as Matt rubbed her back. I look over next to Matt and see Pete comforting Torrie and Chris holding Stephanie close to his chest rocking her back and forth. I couldn't even sit down. " I'm going to the cafeteria" I mumbled. I wasn't even hungry hell how could I be .

No one was there it was so silent the only people there were the people in the kitchen and behind the counter. I take a seat and just stare at the salt shaker. I grab a napkin and a pen out of my pocket that I always carry incase a fan runs into me. I just started to write. I don't know if it was a rap or just a poem , but I didn't care I just had some emotion to let out.

Been dreamin about you for awhile now 

Never thought it would become reality 

to look in your eyes and see my reflection in them full fills my hearts desire

But I opened my eyes to soon 

and my dream drifted off into a nightmare

I never thought what would happen to you in the future 

I thought the dream was going to last 

but the only thing that's lasting are my feelings for you

With out you in my life 

I have nothing to dream 

Nothing to wish for 

Nothing to look forward to

Without you I' am lifeless 

I am empty 

But there's that one drop left 

A drop of hope that fell from my eyes

When I thought of loosing you

and being stuck in this nightmare 

forever. 

****

I look at the napkin and crumble it up and throw it across the room. I glance up to see Steph picking it up. I look back down at the table as she walks over and pulls out a chair. " John" she says in a low whisper. " Why dint you go tell Trish how you feel". " Steph she's just my friend , we barley know each other". " John I saw you out there in the rain from the car and I heard you scream, why wont you let your feelings be told". " Because it's just not the right time". " So you having feelings for her" she asked I took a deep breath and said " Yeah Steph I do , but there just feelings". It became dead silent again. Steph put her hands on mine letting me know that she's still there. She looks up and nods her head. " John we can see her now". I look behind me and see Chris. I could tell he was hurting just by his appearance. I knew he was hurting because I heard from Raw superstars that him and Trish were like bother and sister each others rock. Like when Chris was having problems with his well now ex wife Jessica Trish was by his side for the whole thing. I walk pass him as he pats my on the back.

Steph Pov.

I see John walking away and see Chris motioning me to come on. I start to walk away , but I turn around and picked up the napkin and put it in my pocket.

Stacy Pov. 

I wake up and looked at the clock and groaned it was only three am. I look around my shoulder and see Jeff sleeping. He has his arms wrapped around me and a smile appears on my face , but it is quickly dropped. I looked over to Trish's bed and she wasn't there , I freaked out. I didn't want to wake Jeff so I grabbed his cell because I let mine in the rental car. I went into the bathroom and dialed Matt's cell.

Matt's Pov. 

My phone started to play Pearl Jam. I look at the caller idea and saw it was Jeff. I looked down at Amy. She cried herself to sleep. I walked out of the hospital and picked up my phone. " Jeff man, where the f*ck have you been, You know the chick that you say is for you Trish, well guess what she hurt, we are at the f*cking hospital. Amy God Jeff Amy has been crying the whole time , I cant deal with this sh*t, I love Amy and care for Trish too but its just to much. Steph , Chris hell even Brock his here, so where the hell are you, why aren't you hear with what you like to call you soul mate" I yelled into the phone. I heard a click he hung up on me. I walked back into the hospital and stat next to Amy.

Stacy Pov. 

I hung up the phone. At this point I was crying my eyes out. I sat on the floor and pulled my knees up to my face and hid my face in them as I look down I see the tears hit the floor one at a time. I hear the door open and I know it's Jeff. " Hun whats wrong" he asks as he sits by me and puts his arms around me. I couldn't tell him what Matt had said I just couldn't. I look up at him and see his hurt face. I knew my eyes were all puffy and blood shot. " Trish *sniffles* is hurt". I see the sudden shock expression on his face. " She's at the hospital". He grabs me and holds me tight. " Jeff we should go see her". With that said I put on some track pants ands Jeff's sweatshirt as Jeff put on his Fox Racing t-shirt.

What will happen when Stacy and Jeff get to the hospital? 

Will John Tell Trish what he's feeling?

Why did Stephanie pick up the napkin? 

Will Stacy tell Jeff what Matt said or will it slip from someone else?

Is Trish ok?

please review

~crystal~

****


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the Reviews! I know I haven't updated in forever so if you want to shoot me go ahead lol but I promise ill update soon if you read and review. I 'm also starting to write a new story but don't worry this story isn't over yet. 

John Cena Pov.

I take a deep breath and walk in Trish's room. I see her lying there face pale hooked up to IV's and monitors. Stephanie came in with me and I'm glad about that because I would have broken down just as I opened the door .The Doctor cam in I looked at his nametag and laughed to myself Dr. Caution. He looks at his charts as I walked over to Trish's bed. 

" She is doing fine we pumped her stomach and found that she was slipped the date rape drug and some others drugs our test couldn't make out but she will be a little out of it when she wakes but she will be ale to go home tonight or tomorrow morning" he explained. I smiled and reached for Trish's hand as Stephanie went to tell the others. " Trish I don't know if you can hear me but " I was interrupted by Jeff Hardy running into the room. I look at him and scan him and see nothing but fear. " Jeff, dawg fear is only a four-letter word". " So she's going to be ok". " Yeah so get you panties out of a bunch and chill aight".

" I got here as fast I could after Stacy told me". My heart dropped. Stacy no it couldn't be could it. " Kiebler" I ask as my eyelids blink constantly. " Yeah, why do you look all tense" he asked. " Oh just thinking about how its kind of my fault" I sigh and begin to walk out the door. " It's not your fault" I hear a faint whisper say/ I look up and see Trish wide eyed getting used to the lighting. Before I could say anything to her Jeff said something.

" Oh my god Trish I'm so sorry, I know I told you I was always going to be there and I wasn't I'm so sorry" he said as he grabber her hand with his and pushed her hair away from her face that had fallen in her eyes. I waited to see what she said but I should have left. " Jeff you were here " she said pointing to her heart. As I keep a straight face on the outside but on the inside it was crumbling piece by piece and its hurting me. I look up and see Chris, Steph, Brock, Torrie, Pete and Matt with Amy. They all give her hugs.

" Trish I thought I was " Amy started to say but Trish cut her off " Amy don't even finish that sentence, we will never loose each other" Trish said giving Amy another hug and wiping her tears away. "Where's Stacy Jeff" Trish ask not evening wanting to ask that question. " She went to call your family and tell them that you all right" Matt said. I walked out of the room as Matt told Trish who was here. I went and sat in the waiting room. 

Trish Pov

"Brock and John are all here" Matt finished saying. " John's here" I ask with puzzled look on my face. " Yeah Trish he is the one who saved you and not any of us could stop him until the ambulance took you here" Stephanie said as she walked closer to my bed. " He he did that for me". " Yeah Trish he did and you know what else he did for you, he waited for you" Torrie said. " Guy's I'm getting a little light headed" I said. " You need some sleep go ahead some of us have to go but we'll call to check on you" Brock said giving me a hug goodbye as did everyone else accept Amy and Steph the were staying with me. Steph gave Chris a kiss goodbye and Amy did the same to Matt. Chris, Matt and Jeff all gave my hugs before they left. Jeff whisper something in my ear " No matter what Trish I'm yours" and left. Amy left to go get some Advil for me.

" Trish how are you really" Steph asked. " I'm all right, but I'm a little confused about the whole John thing I mean God he saved my life" I sighed. She didn't say anything but she gave me a crumpled up napkin. I opened up and read it what was on it. " Jeff he always leaves me breathless" I said to Steph. Steph looked at me and said " Jeff didn't write that John did". MY heart stopped I was in total shock. 

Amy Pov. 

I was walking to get some Advil when I saw John sitting on the floor in the waiting room in the corner. I walk over to him " John" I say as he looks up and he looks like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. 

Why did John freeze at Stacy's name?

What will Amy and John talk about?

What will Trish's response be to Steph?

Why did Jeff whisper that to Trish? 

Ok I have total writers block and schools starting Tuesday so if you have any ideas or anything email me or put it in your review thanks.

~Crystal~ \mm/


	10. chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. You can kill me now if you want because its been a lil while since I last wrote something and I left you hanging I know how ya feel but don't worry IM in a inspiring mood this week so ill update a lot. OK time for a cheap plug lol check out my new story changes please lol  
  
Amy Pov.  
  
" You ok John". He simply nods his head yes. John and I aren't really close, but he is with Trish. Sit down on the black and white faded cold title floor and embraced him into a hug and just held him. " Amy, I.. I just" he started to stutter. " Just what John" I ask pushing his head up gently so we are eye to eye. " I feel something in here" he said pointing to his hear. " It's just every time I see her I just go into another world" John explained wiping his blood shot eyes.  
  
Trish Pov.  
  
Before I could reply the doctor cam in and behind him were Amy and John. The doctor started talking, but all I could focus n was John's eyes. " Miss Stratus" I hear the doctor say a little annoyed. " Oh sorry" I simply said. Before the doctor started again john said, " I just come back to grab my hat". He grabs his hat and doesn't even say goodbye, but he just looks and sighs and walked out. " Miss Stratus you are cleared to go, all the tests we did cam back clear better than your first so you can leave anytime". " Thank you: I sad as he left.  
  
Stephanie went and signed me out as Amy helped me get my stuff. " Amy" "Trish". We both say each other's name at the same time. We laugh a little, but then Amy's face gets serious. " What is it Amy " I ask slipping on me Diva hooddie(witch is available at shopzone ladies check it out lol). " It's... nothing"/ " Come on I know you girl" I said as I slipped on my converse sneakers. " Yeah and I thought I knew you too," she said, as I was shocked. " What the F*ck is that suppose to mean". I didn't want to raise my voice, but I just so pissed. " What the f*ck do you think it means, God Trish here you are with everything and yet all you can do is touch and play never buy, well honey if you cant buy then just look because maybe someone else wants them for full price and not for sale" Amy just blew up  
  
I could tell she has been holding this in and she needed it to get out but now is not the time. So that what I told her " Amy right now is not the time" I sigh hoping someone would walk through the door. " Not The right time, when is it the right time Trish, uh when is it , when you finally see who you really are and not some person hidden behind the make-up because if that's the time your talking about well I've already grabbed that tickets when I first met you and I'm still waiting". At this point I' m in tears. I'm so speechless I have no idea what to say what so ever. I feel like a car just hit me, but the scariest part is that maybe Amy's right about me. I'm about to break the silence but then I hear Amy say " It's one thing to be loved, but another thing to be played and right now your controlling the chess pieces Trish and you've got two knights looking for ya', and you lost all your other pieces including me chica". And with that she left slamming the door behind her. All I see is a flash of red and all I hear are my tears hitting the ground.  
  
Stacy walks in the room. " Oh my God Trish are you ok" she asks running toward me and giving me a hug. I didn't say anything I just sat there dumbfounded. " Come on lets get out of here Steph's got the car out front."I nod my head slightly and walk out into the hospital hall seeing the patients, nurses and doctor's and wonder maybe wrestling isn't really for me.I shudder at the thought and Stacy sees this and grabs my hand. I could see Steph through with a puzzled face as I get into the back of the Escape. I lied down as fast I could and I was out in a matter of minutes.  
  
" Stacy why was she crying" Stephanie asked turning down the radio. " I don't know Steph that was the first time I got to see her and I didn't even get to hang out with all of you" Stacy explained. " Yeah, but well probably all get together this weekend. I miss everybody too." Stacy hear a cell phone ring and it wasn't hears it was playing the "magic stick" ring tone. Stacy turned around as grabbed Trish's cell and look at the number and didn't know whose number it was. She gave it to step and she looked at it and saw that it was ........  
  
Well that it's for now well please tell em what you think and don't forget to check out changes I should have another chapter up for that tomorrow. \mm/ 


	11. chapter 11

Well I thought I start off with a little bit of Mattitude I rarely do this but this just is ...wow.

****

"I felt like closing out today with a little philosophy. In our lives, we owe it to ourselves to follow what we feel is right for us. Put singularly, you owe it to yourself to follow your true gut feelings and instincts. You know what's right, you know what's wrong. Don't ever follow preconceived notions that others may lead you to believe. If the actions in everyday life feel uncomfortable or forced, maybe you should step back and reevaluate your decisions. Do what you would do, not someone else. Live for you, live to be happy and good to your family and friends. If you have gotten away from instinct and logic, get back to things that make sense. Do the right thing; it makes life so much better and so much easier."-Matt Hardy 

ok on with the story 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ... " Matt" Steph said as she answered the phone." " Hi Trish it's matt". " Matt's it's Steph , what's wrong you seem scared". " Amy is no where to be found I tried her cell . I called Jeff she's not there". "calm down Matt I'm sure she's ok , we'll find her don't worry". " I know but she's been having some tough times and she always turns to alcohol and I'm worried". " It's ok Matt everything will be cool don't worry" Steph said as she and matt said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Steph turned to Stacy " Stacy were did Amy go , Matt cant find her anywhere". Stacy's face just dropped it looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Before Stacy could say anything I finally sat up in the back seat and sighed. They both turned their heads " Me and Amy got into this big fight and we just hit heads, We haven't got into a fight like that since we where in high school". Steph still paying attention to the road asked " what did you fight about exactly". " Well I'm kind of keeping on the low down , but I guess Amy heard me over talking with my sister Melissa on my cell the other day about my so called love life because I haven't told anyone what I've been feeling and I needed to talk , but if I went to any of you guys I would just feel awkward don't get me wrong i know I can trust you but the situation at hand is very difficult" by this point I was in tears , I haven't opened up to anyone , hell I never do that's just me. The car grew quite the radio wasn't on , Stacy just sat there with a confused face trying to think of something to say and Steph well Steph was just probably thinking everything I said over in her mind. " you ok" Steph finally says pulling into the hotel. " yeah I'm aight" . Steph pressed on the brakes and turned around " what" I ask. " Did you just say aight". " Yeah , you point is ". I could tell she was thinking something " Nothing".

John pov. 

I got to the hotel and dropped my bags off in my room. I could care less who I was sharing with I just needed a drink and I needed one bad. I went down to the hotel bar and didn't see anyone. I picked a stool and heard " what will be your poison " I look up and see a women about 24 years old nice blue eyes long brown flowing locks and her lips shining probably due to lip gloss I simply smile and say " a pistol , pain killers and a shot of tequila and a Budweiser". " oh that bad uh". " yeah you could say that". I take the shot of tequila and ask for another right away. " I'll have the same but give me the bottle". I turn to see Amy. I give her a puzzled look as I see her eyes red as her hair witch was all messed up. " What" she asks . By that response I could tell she's been drinking for awhile but hell ill be wasted soon to so I wont go there. " so Ames what's your deal". She shakes her head and takes a sip of the tequila and say " Trish". I'm shocked by this response but don't question. " You" she asks. " Trish" I sigh asking for another round of shots for both Amy and I. " She seems to be causing a lot of people to drink them selves to death" Amy tries to joke. " well really it's my fault I just don't have the balls to tell her how I truly feel about her". " Take my advice don't". " Why" I ask finishing my third Bud. " because that's what I did and look where I'm at the same fucking place your at" Amy slurs. " Alright you to bars close" the bar tender said. me and Amy left her a twenty and attempt to walk to the elevator. 

We got there at his point we are in hysterics. " what floor you on" I ask. " umm I think uh hell I don't know" Amy said as we stepped into the elevator. " who you rooming with" I ask as I push floor seven. " You" Amy slurs and throws her arms at me and puts them around my neck we stare into each other eyes and then it just happened we kissed. I heard the elevator doors open but i was so involved with Amy I didn't see who it was. " I'll get he next one". Amy breaks the kiss as she laughs and starts to sing " Love in the elevator" by Aerosmith.

When we get to my room I try to open the door. " No John like this". Amy says taking the key and swiping it down my chest all the way down to the starting bulge in my pants. " who looks like someone's got a package for me" Amy laughs as we stumble into the room. falling on the floor. I landed on top of her. " this feels so wrong" I said. " But it just feels so right". We moved from the floor to the bed not noticing that someone was in the other bed. 

See kids that's why we don't drink no j/p. well that's all I got for now tell me what ya' think and thanks for the reviews I'm loving them and if you hate my story well tell me why ill try and remix it for ya'. previews for next chapter 

Who is in the bed next to them?   
Who saw them in the elevator? 

Where's Jeff? 

Also did anyone see Jericho and Trish on raw. I think they are so cute together finally my two favorite peeps working together in a story line. I was so touched by what happened i started to write a story about it ill have that up later this week but until next time c-ya 

crystal \mm/ 


	12. Chapter 12

Hay everyone sorry i'm not updating a lot, but I had projects up the yin yang and there finally done with so no I can update more. Extremediva I hope this explains and sorry about all the confusion, but I just had to set the story up. 

Johns pov. 

*Next morning* 

I clench my eye's shut as I see the sunlight seek through the curtain. I groan as I feel my head throbbing, I open my eyes and see red hair spread across the white tacky pillowcase. I rub my eyes and look again. "Shit" I say to myself. As Amy starts to move she presses her back to my bare chest and I hear " mmm". I had to smile, but it didn't smile for long. " Amy did we" I ask. I could tell she was a little taken back when she heard my voice. She didn't answer right away and I could tell she was still a little shocked. " I don't know" she sighs. " What if we did" I ask because I'm not the kind of guy that has a one-night stand and leaves the girl the next morning." Were going to have to deal with it somehow" she says rubbing her forehead. I stumble out of bed and notice that Amy is still fully clothed and I looked down to see that I was in my shorts that were hanging down on my hips showing my boxers. I crawl over to where Amy was lying down and whisper " we didn't do it, we may have kissed, but that's its sweetie, I'm sorry".

I walk into the bathroom to go find the Advil. I saw a figure in the other bed. " What the hell" I say as I scratch my. But I didn't have time to check it out I was about to hurl and I ran into the bathroom. " John" I hear Amy say as she entered the bathroom. " Thank you". " For what " I asked as I brushed my teeth. " For spending the night with me, I know we didn't do anything, but it was just nice to sit there with no talking just silence in your arms". I walk over to her and bring her in for a hug and shiver as I feel her cold hand on my bare chest. " Any time, ok". She simply shakes her head yes. All of a sudden she starts cry. " It's ok, I 'll tell Matt everything and if he hates me he hates me, but I don't care as long as he doesn't get rid of you, his heart and soul". I walk away and grab my Sixer's throwback and wrestle mania 19 sweatshirt. " John" I hear a faint whisper form Amy. " Yeah" I said throwing on my sneakers. " You and Trish". Before she could say anything else I stopped her. " She's got her eye set on someone else, I on the other hand have my eye set on the ball". I could tell she didn't know what to say. " I'm going to the gym then picking up some lunch, call me if you want or need anything" I said shutting the door. 

Amy Pov. 

" Where is the Advil" I groan to myself. " Right here". I turn and see" Matt" I scream. "How did you get in here". "John and I share rooms most of the time were on the road, I guess Steph didn't tell him" he explains. " So, so you were here the whole time". " I was here, but I was sleeping, I took something because I was worrying about you too much and where you were". " Matt I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't, I didn't mean it, you know I love you, always, It was just that I was". " Amy its ok, I heard you and john taking this morning, he's right though.". I hear Matt say as I wipe my eyes and look up. " Right about what " I sniffle. " If I get rid of you then I loose my heart and soul too". " I…I love you Matt" I hiccup out. " I love you too " 

Trish pov. 

I wake up to me cell phone ringing. I reach over to the nightstand and try to find it with out hitting anything. " Hello" I say sitting up and seeing that it was 11:30. " Hey it's Shane". " Shane I thought left for a romantic vacation with your girl last night". " I did but she's sleeping and I know you, Trish you never sleep so I just called to be a friendly nice superhero that I know you adore". " Well ok, have fun" I say trying to get him odd the phone. " Why do I feel like your not telling me something". I tried to keep myself together. " Shane nothings wrong just go have a fun vacation with your girl and don't worry about me ok just have fun". " Ok, whatever you say Trish, but I go my cell so just call anytime, talk to you later". " Bye sugar". I wanted to tell Shane about my fight with Amy, but I just couldn't bring him into that. I cant figure out how she new. Wait a minute she heard me talking to my sister on the phone the other day. She said she'll come back but she stayed and listened because she knows I tell her everything. 

I grabbed my ipod and put on some work out clothes and headed to the hotel gym. I was walking down the hallway just talking to myself. " Why cant I talk to anyone, hell I'm talking to myself, not even my girls will understand this one." " Maybe I can help or just listen" I hear a deep male voice behind me. I turn to find John Hugger (Johnny stamboli)." Uh hi" I say pressing the elevator button. " So do you want to talk about it" John says. " Yeah, but it's just that its" " hard" he says finishing my sentence. "Yeah". " Well I have to go to a conference, but after do you want to have lunch or something to talk about it." I was a little shocked on how nice Johnny was, I really never talked to him I usually just hi and how are you. " Umm if nothing comes up sure". " Ok well here's me cell number just call that" he says as the elevator stops at his floor. Before he exits I stop him and pull him b his jacket. " Yes" he says with a little smirk. " Thanks" I said giving him a hug. " No problem doll".

I walk into the gym and look around and see only a couple people working out. I wave to Jamie and Nidia as I walk over to the treadmill. I press play on my ipod and just escape into another world. Everything that's been bothering me from Jeff and Stacy being together to my problems with Amy. Then how can I forget John. " Uhh" I say out load not even knowing I did I just kept going not even caring if people were turning their heads. I heard " Magic Stick" come on my ipod and that was it. I grabbed it off my pants breaking the clip and just threw it. I stopped the machine and just grabbed my towel and went over to the bench and sat down. The gym was silent as hell and I could feel all the eyes on me. I just wanted to stand up and scream ' what the fuck you looking at', but I dint. I just sat there holding gin my emotion. Someone sat down next me and started to comfort me. I look up to see one person that I don't want to see at all........ 

So who's comforting Trish?

Will Trish make it to lunch with Johnny?

If Trish and Johnny have lunch is it going to be good or bad lunch?

Well please keep reading reviews I'm loving it thank you guys so much

crystal \mm/


	13. chapter 13

Ok sorry for the lack of updates but I promise I will start updating more. I would like to give my condolences to crash holly, hawk, stu heart and I just got word ric flair's mom has also passed away. Everyone's dying and it just make ya think you know like who's next but the weird part is that during the day so many people are dying all over the world and we have no idea.  
  
OK and wtf? Matt the v1 and only hasn't been on TV in like forever and I need a dose of mattitude and Amy was on off the record and said that Matt not be switching to raw until March! Hello people I understand that it's a big biz, but come on if you understood love you would have already traded Matt to raw but w/e they will be together again soon I hope.  
  
Yeah I could keep talking but I'll shut da hell up and let ya read da story.  
  
I look up to Amy. I push her away and try to run but she grabs a hold of my arm and spinning me towards her. "Trish what's wrong" she asks. " Amy just fuck off ok, you got me in fucking checkmate, either way I'm screwed, ok are you happy now that you know you were right and I was wrong" I scream. " Shut up Trish" she says whispering because everyone in the gym is watching. " No you asked what's wrong so you want to know what's wrong, here I'll show you" and I did show her I flipped her off. " Fuck You" I scream and run out into the main lobby and out the entrance. As I exit I bump in to someone. I look up and its John. I start pounding on his chest, but he doesn't pus me away he brought me into his arms and held me. He starts comforting me, rubbing my back and pushing my hair back. " Want to go for a walk" he asks. I nod my head in agreement.  
  
As we were walking he reach out and held me hand. I look over to him and bite me lip. "So why all the tears" he asks. " Everything got to me". " Oh, so you want to talk about it". " No I can't talk to you about it" I say wiping my eyes as the wind blows and makes me shiver. He takes off his jacket and gives it to me. " You will freeze" I say pushing the jacket back at him. " No, I'm fine". " So it involves me" He asks grabbing my hands and holding them so we are now locking eyes. " Look sweetie whatever it is you can tell me , I don't want to loose you" He says while looking deep into my eyes. " John I just cant take this, living a life where everything is falling down because of me".  
  
John pov.  
  
" Noting is falling, only my hopes" I say. Shit did I just say that out load. She looks up from the ground. " John what are you not telling me, John what are you hiding" she asks. " Trish I.". " You John I've been looking for you dawg, we gotta jet, the p.i.m.p.'s need to pick up some booty" I Hear someone joke. I Look up and see my cousin " Trademark". " Yo what's up" I say doing our handshake. " Who's dat fine ass right thurr" he says pointing to Trish. " She is not apiece of ass she's a women who deserves respect aight". " Whoa, what happened to you dawg". " I'm still John Cena, I'm just changed, I decided that I don't have to look the act to follow my dreams. " Okay, so we still on for tonight" He asks and I look over to Trish, but she already continued walking off. " I'm out, I'm sorry aight, but I got a lot on my mind right now and I just need to think it through" I could tell he was a little upset. " Aight I'll see you later cuz". After he left I looked back and saw Trish further away.  
  
I start to run up to her, but I stop when I see her get into her car. I didn't give up, not for her. I ran to her car. I look through he window she looked up with a hurt in her eyes. I looked back onto her brown eyes that sent shivers down my spine. She didn't say anything she just unlocked the doors. I walked over to the passenger side. " Look about that, I'm sorry, I should have gave you my full attention". "It's ok John, I'm not mad about that, but before I tell you why I was crying you got to tell me why your hopes are falling". " I usually never give up on anything, except one thing. With was the love of my life, well what I thought was, and now I've found a girl an she made my hopes float again, but now I think I lost her and now they aren't floating their sinking". " Awe, John love is hate. People have their ups and downs, but in the end your free falling with the people you care about. It's better to be free falling then to be sitting on the edge scared to jump or already at the bottom." " Thanks Trish" I say as I grab her hand and place it with my hand.  
  
" No John thank you, You've made me see something and now I gotta try and get my friends back" she says biting her lip. " John not to be mean, but can you get out of my car" she laughs. " Yeah" I smirk. " Aren't you going to get out" I ask he about to close the door. " Nope, but I'll see you later, I promise", " OK bye" I say walking back into the hotel. As soon as I walk into the main lobby is see Amy with red eyes and cheeks stained with tears. I was about to go see if she was ok. But her cell phone rang. I listen in. " Hello" she sniffles. "Trish" she asks confused. I heard enough, I knew what was going on. I pressed the elevator door to open. When it opens and I look up form the tacky orange rug I come face to face with Stacy. " John" She screams as she jumps into my arms. " Oh my God I can't believe it's you, I haven't seen you since like two summers ago when you were still in OVW" she says. " Yea, it's me John Cenaaa. So about that summer" I start to say. " Want to go to lunch with me, no ones around so I was headed off by myself" She asks totally ignoring what I said. " Sure" I simply say back in agreement. " Alright cool, chili's ok with you" she asks." Yeah, I want my baby baby baby baby back ribs with barbecue sauce" I joke as she laughs. God how missed her.  
  
Trish pov.  
  
Once John left. I grabbed my cell and dialed Amy's number. " Hello" she sniffles. " HI Amy it's Trish". " Trish" she asks confused. " Want to grab lunch at chili's and talk this over, because I just realized that with out a best friend in life the is no life, and I don't want to loss you over a few words we shared, I just want to be best friends life we used too" I explain. " Wow Trish whatever made you realize that you need to keep it around, don't loose it, yeah what time do you want to leave" she asks sniffling her nose. " Right now, I'm in the parking lot, who cares about what clothes we are in" I laugh. " Ok I'm walking to your car, later chica". " Word life" I say about to hang up and start the car. " Wait what did you just say" She asks stepping into my car as we both shut off your cell phones. " Word life" I say starting the car. I look over and she's got a smile on her face. " Ok we'll talk bout it at lunch".  
  
Chili's Trish pov.  
  
" We'll have tow hamburgers and two margarita's" I tell our waitress. " SO how are you ant Matt" I ask Amy. " We're ok, we had a little, ok big mishap this morning". She explains. " What happened". " Well after our fight, I went to the bar and got drunk, I mean I was so cocked, then I left the bar with a guy and went to is room we kissed a lot, but we were so drunk we just passed out". I was a little shocked at first, Amy is not the girl that would ever cheat on her boyfriend. " Who was the guy anyone we know" I ask.  
  
Amy pov. " Well they guy is umm". " John" I hear Trish say starting to wave turn me head and see Jon and . Stacy. She said his name before she saw Stacy by his side and sat back down quickly hoping he didn't see her. " Sorry" she said. " Yeah so who was the guy" she asks as if nothing just happened. " IT was John before you jump over to my side of the booth and strangle me to death I just want to remind you I was cocked" I explain to her. "Why would I care" she shoots back at me. " I thought you liked Cena". " Where did you ever get hat idea". " OH maybe it's the way your eyes light up whenever you see him. Or how you smile each time you hear or say his name or how you jump up from a booth and scream his name" I explain. She looks at me wide eyed. " That is so a bunch of shizzle, John is just my friend ok I never have and never will like him end of story, my heart belongs to Jeff, God Amy cant you fucking see that" she raised her voice. I hit a nerve. The whole time she was going off I tried to tell her to shut up and stop, but she kept going.  
  
" What you don't want to cause a scene" She asks. " NO she didn't want me to hear it". She turns around to come face to face with John. His eyes grew dark fight back tears his smile faded. " I'll go eat with Stacy so you tow can take" I say. " No Amy if Trish doesn't like me its Okaaayy , You cant see me" John said walking off. " Fuck Trish why cant you see that Jeff is not for you, if Jeff was John right now he would have left you the second fight you had, John really cares about you Hun, he talked about you all last night , hell that's all he talked about, Trish I know you love Jeff, But does he love you back with all his heart , his soul like John does" I ask.  
  
To Be contained- LOL no I'm just playing I need to lighten the mood a little bit.  
  
She had tears in her eyes her head down, hair in her face. She looks up and we lock eyes she brought tears to my eyes. " Trish I'm.". " NO Amy your right". " What" I exclaim. " Your right all this time I gave Jeff my everything and he gave me nothing back". I could tell she was speaking from her heart. She finally opened up to someone. " Amy why'd I have to fall for John" she asks me. " Because he was there for you because he saw something in you to quote him I'm not sure if it's exact but he said something like this" I cleared my throat and made the little quote symbols. " She's that's shining star that I wished upon , wished that I could always see it" . " Trish Hun I think he may love you, but he really, really does like you"." He said that" she asks. " Yeah that's what I remember form the other night".  
  
Well that was long chapters I thought I would leave you hanging like I usually do lol but I didn't. Well thanks for reviewing the other chapters it means a lot and ill have a new chapter up for changes on Friday and also my new story my Jericho and Trish one " what he feels for her may change". Well got to go ttyl peeps \mm/ - tell em what you think of this and if you got any ideas tell me aight laterz \mm/ 


	14. chapter 14

Sorry there hasn't been any updates I've had the flue since last Thursday and I'm finally feeling better so here's a long a waited chapter hope you like it. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing 

Jeff pov. -hotel 

" So bro I hear you and Stacy are in love " I hear matt sat as I continue to flick threw the channels. " Oh shit, I was suppose to call her when I got back form the store". I reach over to my cell that was sitting on the nightstand and hit number1 and listened to the rings. " Come on pick up". " Hello" I hear her soft voice say. " Hi baby how are you". " I'm ok, just at Chilies". " Sounds good, who are you with". " Well I ran into John so him and me are just catching up on things, but I think he left, but I'm not sure because he didn't say bye" Stacy explains. " John who" I as kind of curious and out of the loop. " Don't worry we are just friends, what are you doing" she asks quickly changing the subject. " Watching TV with veeeee-oooonnn-yaaa" I joke. " Matt, Stacy says hi" I yell to him in the bathroom. I hear him scream hi back but before I could tell Stacy she laughs " I heard him". " Jeff can you come pick me up". " Yeah sure I'll be right there baby, bye". " Matt I'm off to Chilies, want anything to eat" I ask slipping on my jacket and grabbing my helmet. " Yeah can you pick me up the Cesar salad, thanks, bye" 

Chilies

I walk in looking around trying to find Stacy; I hear her voice and my eyes find her. " Hey sweetie" she sys waving and pointing to the empty chairs across form her. " Hi". " What's wrong" she asks me as I sit down the table with her. " Oh nothing, you now jus miss home and stuff" I lie. I really just miss Trish. I miss her a lot. I miss the nights when she would fall asleep on my couch after we went clubbing and I miss her laugh, her smile, and her eyes. " Jeff are you sure you're ok" she says taking a sip of her drink. " Stac, you know I love you right, but baby I know my heart isn't with you, I care so much about you babe, but don't fell it anymore, and I would rather have you find someone that will love you forever and I will, but not like that". I can't believe I just laid that on her like that. I could tell she was heart broken, she was in shock. " Look I'm sorry, please don't hate me" I say reaching for her hand. Her cell phone starts to ring. I sigh and look down at the table it was playing our song " here with out you" by three doors down. She sniffled and picked it up. 

Stacy pov. 

" Hello" I whisper. " Stacy it's Amy, I'm at Chilies too, don't look around, but we just left and I saw you crying and thought". Before she could continue her sentence I simply said " Yeah". " All right were pulling the car up to the entrance" she informs me. I'm so glad I have friends like Amy. I look up and face his green beautiful eyes with mine. I truly do love him, but I guess it was to perfect. " Jeff, I love you" I whisper as my lips are almost touching his. I kiss him for the last time. I run to the door and see Amy waiting for me. I get into the car and she embraces me in a hug. I just broke down. " Come on chica, it will be ok, I promise, I'll invite my two best friends Ben and Jerry over to the hotel" Amy jokes trying to make me laugh a little and it did. AS we were driving I heard something in the back seat it was Trish. She was crying. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but Amy saw this and shook her head no. " I'll tell you later" she whispers. 

Hotel Amy pov. 

" Come on girls" I sat to them. Stacy steps out of the car grabbing her purse, but Trish doesn't budge. I open the back door " Come on Hun" I say. It didn't work"." Trish please, I don't want to leave you out here". Then I hear a sweet Italian male's voice come up behind me. " Is there a problem here" he asks? I simply point to a crying Trish. His eyes follow my finger and when he sees Trish his smile and his eyes fall. I shut the door " Ill talk to her and lock the car for you" he says offering some help. I simply nod and hand him the keys and walk in to the hotel with Stacy and went to my room. 

Trish pov.

I hear the car door open again. I don't even bother to look up. " Amy I just, I just need to breathe for a while, please". " Amy left" I hear a mal voice say. I look up to face his dark brown eyes. "Johnny" I sigh. " Wow thanks for the excitement of seeing me" he jokes. " Ok come on Trish you are the one who usually makes everyone laugh" he says putting his arm around me. " Why are you talking to me, I totally blew you off for lunch" I sniffle. " Well it looks like you did for a good reason, sweetie come here" he says embracing me into a hug. I can hear his heart beating; it's so soothing. " What are you thinking about" he asks. " Just how I let my heart make me so blind. I gave him all my time, I gave him everything and he gave me nothing in return, but I never saw it or thought it because my heart was beating to hard for me to think. I just wish it never had to like this". " Who is this punk anyway, uh cause I know people that know people sweetie if he didn't love you back he is just crazy" Johnny says with his strong Italian accent. I smile a little.

" Oh so know you think I'm funny" he asks. " No, jus your accent" I say. " My what" he jokes. Next thing I know I'm on my back and he's tickling me. " Johnny stop, come on stop". He stops and sits up a little. His eyes are focused on mine and he leans in and he kisses me. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was jus a moment thing". I sit up and still feel his lips on mine, " It 's ok I understand. " SO who is this punk" Johnny asks trying to change to subject. " Jeff: I sigh. " He has a girlfriend though" Johnny spits out. " He what" I scream. " He has had a girl ever since he started in this business, she's a sweet lil southern girl, but I don't see why Jeff is in love with her".

" He had a girlfriend the whole time" Amy and Stacy say in chorus, After I explain to them what Johnny told me. " Yeah all this fucking time I've been played" I sigh as I lay down in the bed and start to cry. Amy walks over and lies next to me. " Amy now I really understand what up meant at the hospital". " Awe sweetie, its ok, well at least you have John"

What John is Amy talking about?

Will Trish tell the girls about the kiss?

Well thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot well that's it for now. \mm/


End file.
